


Finding Him

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [9]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Blood Brothers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Odin's ravens return.
Relationships: Loki/Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore)
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Finding Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Obsidian  
> Picture Prompt: Closeup of a raven.

The two birds circled, and Odin opened his mouth and laughed, rough but appreciative of their return. He would know the world all the better through their eyes, as they pecked into him to deliver those things they had learned at his behest.

And perhaps he would share those things with his blood brother, when he found him. His mind all but tingled at the thought, and then, the inviting warmth and tingling spread to other parts as well but he had no plans to say as much to anyone but Loki himself.

They had so very much to discuss.


End file.
